


I Miss This

by I_got_you_for_that



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Lucas missed Maya's teasing more than we did, in which Lucas can't resist smiling at Maya teasing him, inspired by the scene in Girl Meets Sweet 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_you_for_that/pseuds/I_got_you_for_that
Summary: "'Cause we're going to have it now, while we're all fifteen and you're 24", Maya quips with an adorably smug smirk.





	I Miss This

**Author's Note:**

> So if you think you've read something similar to this before, you probably have. It was a work I had previously posted called "Lucas 'Whipped' Friar". I did a lot of editing and changed the POV to first person, so I decided to delete and repost. Haha sorry. 
> 
> But I am considering expanding on this, so if that's something you're interested in lmk. 
> 
> P.S: Has anyone else noticed that the GMW fandom has been dissipating? So have the fics :/

"'Cause we're going to have it now, while  _we're_  all fifteen and  _you're_  24", Maya quips with an adorably smug smirk _._

It feels like it's been so long since Maya teased me. Our banter seemed to subside back when the triangle formed; but here she is, teasing me like nothing's changed. The fact that it feels so...  _good_  is mildly concerning, so I try to bite back my grin; I really try, but I can't help it, she's so damn cute when she teases me. I'm not supposed to be thinking that way, so I tap my pen, trying to contain my smile; but before I can stop it my face breaks out into a wide grin. I look down at my desk and try to focus on my pen, willing myself to stop grinning like an idiot over Maya's cute antics. She had already turned back around, so I was left alone with my thoughts. I've missed our banter more than I realized. Why can't I have Riley as my girlfriend  _and_  still play Maya and I's little game? I already know the answer, of course. Maya and I's "little game" is way too flirty for us to continue when I'm dating Riley. I should be content with stopping it for the sake of our relationship, but I'm not sure it's worth it. I shake my head and will the the thought to go away. I shouldn't think like that, not when I want to keep both girls happy and in my life.

Later that day, I'm walking down the hall when I feel someone grab my arm and yank me inside the janitor's closet. By the time I realize what's happening, I find myself pinned against the wall with a hand clamped over my mouth. I look down to see who grabbed me and when I see who it is, I shove his hand away from my mouth.

"Zay, what the hell are you doing?", I growl.

He raises his hands and backs away from me a bit. "I needed to talk to you. Alone."

"Well why didn't you just ask me, instead of scaring the shit out of me? I could have really hurt you", I whisper-shout.

"Huh", he ponders that a moment. "Guess the thought didn't occur to me. But what can I say? I have a flare for the dramatics", he shrugs.

"What do you want Zay? We're supposed to go meet up at Topanga's", I remind him, my patience dwindling.

"Okay okay chill", Zay raises his hands. "I just want to know what was going through that mind of yours during that little moment earlier with Maya? You know, the one where you were refraining from bouncing up and down in your seat? Were you that excited for Maya to flirt wi- I mean  _tease_  you again?" He puts air quotes around the word "tease".

My face immediately heats up. "I don't- I don't know what you're talking about", I try.

Zay, clearly not buying it, simply crosses his arms and raises his brow. "Lucas, I know you. We've been best friends a long time, you can't lie to me."

I slump my shoulders in defeat and sigh. "I don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to be honest with me; and with yourself. I want you to admit that you miss it."

"Miss what?", I try, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb with me", Zay says. "Maya. You miss Maya, Luke."

I close my eyes in frustration and turn away from Zay. "Don't go there man", I say, my back turned to him.

"I know you miss her. You miss all that teasing and name calling she used to do with you. You miss the way she makes you laugh. You miss her. Admit it."

I open my eyes and turn my body to face him, but still say nothing. I try to look anywhere but Zay's eyes.

"Come on man, admit it. It's make you feel better. Just say it", Zay pushes, raising his voice.

"Okay!!", I yell in Zay's face; he flinches away from my outburst. Feeling a little guilty, my voice softens and I say, "Okay. I admit it; I miss it... All of it. I miss her teasing me and calling me names. I miss the way she made me laugh, and that beautiful proud grin she'd get when she's successfully gotten to me." I pause. "Things just haven't been the same between us since the ski lodge."

Zay just stands there, nodding his head. "I know. I've noticed it too, and I actually miss it myself. Y'all were my main source of entertainment." We both chuckle then he continues, "But you know, it hasn't just been since the lodge. You and Maya haven't really been the same with each other since Texas."

I stand there a moment and allow that to sink in. Since Texas? 

"But she's teased me since Texas", I point out.

He nods knowingly. "I realize that, but it hasn't been the same. Her heart hasn't been in it nearly as much. It's more like she does it now for the sake of maintaining some semblance of normalcy." He takes a deep breath and continues, "You want to know what I think?"

I nod my head hesitantly.

"I think that you guys just don't know how to be friends. I think that you were already acting like a couple before Texas, but things got weird once feelings were brought into it."

I stay silent and wait for him to go on because I know he has more to say. 

Zay takes a deep breath and stares directly into my eyes when he says, "You do realize that you've never explicitly stated how you feel about Maya?"

I wasn't expecting that, so I just stand there frozen. After a moment I close my eyes and shake my head. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does man. You let the girls tell you how things were going to go in that triangle. And I think you let the whole identity crisis thing get to your head." he pauses to take a breath, "Somehow, you've managed to convince yourself that your feelings for Maya were a result of her becoming Riley, when we both know that's bullshit."

Once again, I find myself speechless. 

"Your feelings for Maya started long before she 'became Riley', which is also bullshit by the way, but I won't go into that right now", Zay says. "Don't think I forgot about your phone calls while I was still in Texas. I remember how you always talked about Maya, 'The Blonde Beauty'. How you gushed about your little game. I actually thought she was the one you had a thing for based on the way you talked about her. I was pretty shocked when I arrived here and learned that Riley was the one you were pursuing romantically."

I shake my head and start pacing around the small space. "Stop making sense. None of that matters anymore. I picked Riley."

"Did you though?", Zay challenged. 

"What do you mean? Of course I did. I brought a jelly bean to the ski lodge", I insist. Wow, that jelly bean thing sounds even more ridiculous out loud.

Zay snaps his fingers then points to me and says,"That! You brought the jelly bean to the ski lodge. Know why? Because by then you had already convinced yourself that your feelings for Maya were nothing more than a product of her 'becoming Riley'."

"What are you trying to say here?", I ask, regretting the words as soon as they leave my mouth. I'd rather avoid this discussion altogether and not make things more complicated than they need to be.

"I'm saying that Riley wasn't your original choice."

I flinch and have to regain my composure so my words come out steady. "What makes you say that?" I avoid looking at Zay's face again because I have a sinking feeling in my gut about what he's about say.

"I saw the way you were at the bay window that night with the girls. Ya know, that night you sat and thought for  _hours_  about your decision. Lucas-". He shakes his head and looks down, then looks back up at me and says, "-man, I  _know_  you picked Maya."

"I-", I have nothing to say to that. Because it's true, I did pick Maya. I was so sure of my decision too. But then they threw all that identity crisis shit at me and I had no idea what to think; so I decided to go with the flow. After all, I did get 'most likely to be okay with anything that happens'. Too bad that's such a lie. I'm not okay with losing what I had with Maya... I'm not okay with finding out I actually had a chance with her, only to be told it was all nothing more than a fluke.  

"It's okay man, I'm not going to say anything", Zay reassures me.

I breathe out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Z-"

"Because that's your place", Zay interrupts me mid-sentence. "You need to figure your stuff out and talk to Maya and Riley."

I want to object, but I know Zay is right so I nod my head. 

"I just need to think about all of this for a little while, but we really need to go. We were supposed to be at Topanga's a while ago."

Zay laughs, "Yeah, let's go find out Riley's latest crisis."

I huff out a laugh as we leave the janitor's closet and head down the hall.

* * *

 

I didn't really get the chance to stop and properly think through it all because next thing I know, Riley could be moving to London.

That was intense, until it had been announced that the Matthews weren't moving to London after all. Now that the Matthews' moving situation has been resolved, something else is bothering me. When Riley and I sat down to discuss the possibility of her leaving, neither of us even considered remaining a couple long distance. It was as if we both knew it wasn't even worth trying. What does that say about our relationship?

And what does it mean that I was almost relieved when we broke up?

Wait a minute. Did we break up? It felt like it, but she didn't actually leave, so maybe not? But I sort of hope we did.

Wow, I really have a lot to think about. 


End file.
